I can't say it
by toxin-bavishkie
Summary: Seifer and Hayner have always had their differences but what happens when that all changes? Emotions are high and Seifer wants to hear him say it but will Hayner ever say those three little words that will mean so much SeiferXHayner Seiner hinted AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

Crowded was an understatement at how full this party was. It was spread within the entire house and the front and back gardens. Bodies were pressed together, some in dance and others on trying to cross through the dance floor to get to the drinks. The music was blasting to a near deafening tone, drinks being spilled from drunken hands and cigarette smoke lingered in the air.  
>This was Fuu's Birthday party it had started small with the disciplinary committee and a few other friends of Fuu, but as the night wore on some more students had arrived when they heard from text or calls from their acquaintances how good the party was becoming when more and more friends were showing up.<p>

Hayner held a fag in one hand and a cup of whatever he was given in the other. Roxas was trying to say above the music but couldn't shout loud enough to be heard by the blonde.  
>Hayner leaned a bit closer but still looked confused at him and shrugged not being able to hear him. In the end Roxas frowned and pointed over at the red head in the corner of the room, Roxas smirked and imitated him snogging someone.<br>Hayner laughed a little and nodded watching the blonde dance his way through the crowd and to the red head, Roxas motioned something to the tall red head and rolled his hips. Within moments the Roxas and the red head who Hayner recalled was called Axel were entwined.

Hayner noticed that Axel had been stood talking to Seifer moment before and the blonde now made his way toward Hayner, he went to the table Hayner was stood next to and poured himself a drink, Hayner looked at the beanie wearing boy remembering their previous encounter a few weeks ago.

_"Fucking stupid Lamer!" Seifer spat as Hayner landed a punch on Seifer's face  
>"too fucking slow Seifer" Hayner said proudly as he bounced out of reach momentarily before Seifer lunged at him taking him down to the floor.<br>Hayner hit his head hard against the padded mat in the arena letting out a grunt as the weight above him rested mainly on his chest. Hayner and Seifer were looking at one another. Seifer's ocean blue eyes locked in Hayner's dark brown ones, they were inches from each other's faces.  
>Hayner tried to get up but Seifer didn't move quickly enough and their lips pushed together roughly. Neither of them moved for a considerable amount of time, each moving their lips slowly against the others, it was rough and hurt but the amount of time changed everything. Quickly after both parties retreated acknowledging neither had won.<em>

__"What are you staring at Chicken-wuss." Seifer was staring into Hayner's eyes. He came back to realisation and looked Seifer up and down  
>"A macho ass-hole" Hayner smirked to himself and continued drinking, looking into the crowd of dancers trying to pick his friends out. Seifer was about to grab the blonde when he was suddenly gripped by a red haired girl<br>"SEIFER!" she shouted above the music making a few people around her look  
>"LET'S GO." She pointed to her group of friends but Seifer objected. He knew he'd only have to listen to them rant about what people wore to the party and what people had said.<br>The girl, Kairi gave him a stern look and motioned for him to call her when he got home  
>"see you're having trouble with the ladies" Hayner said smugly watching as kiari glared back at the blonde<br>"Don't see you with any fucking ladies though do we Lamer" Seifer motioned around them but Hayner just looked away taking another drag of his cigarette.  
>Seifer just muttered something to himself before disappearing back into the crowd.<p>

A few hours later Hayner woke up in the upstairs bathroom, he had been asleep in the bath. He squinted and looked around the room, there was someone passed out on the floor. He examined the person and registered that it was Fuu. Hayner got out of the bath and put her into the recovery position so she wouldn't choke and die in her sleep if she threw up, he almost fell a few times but the wall was there to support him.  
>He made his way out of the bathroom and looked down the hall, there were still people drinking but a majority were passed out or being helped up by friends. Hayner was pulled quite violently into a dark room opposite the bathroom. He put his hands out in panic and began to feel around<br>"Hey!" Hayner shouted into the darkness, that's when he felt the warm hands against his back, he turned to be met with a body slightly bigger than his own. He felt over it, the torso was toned and well built. Hayner's hands moved up the person in front of him.  
>His eyes went wide when he felt the scar on the person's forehead and he beanie that Hayner proceeded to pull off<br>"Seifer?" Hayner asked squinting in the dark  
>"shhh-"Seifer pushed his body against Hayner's<br>"Shut the fuck up" Hayner was thrown down onto a bed. It was soft and spacious and it smelt of a flowery perfume.

Seifer climbed over Hayner and straddled him on the bed so he couldn't move. He lent down to work on Hayner's body. Seifer was ready; his dick throbbing at the thought of just having sex. He moved his Hands over Hayner's body undressing him until he was nude like Seifer. He kissed down Hayner's jaw line and to his neck, biting and kissing him.  
>"on your knees Lamir." Seifer swayed a little before regaining balance as the mattress moved from the shift of weight. Hayner had complied with the request and braced himself, one hand holding the bed post and the other gripping a pillow.<br>Seifer positioned his dick against Hayner's entrance and began to push in. Hayner yelped a little in pain but once Seifer started going to pain started to become less of a bother to him.  
>"S-" Hayner bit his lip before letting his mouth hang open, on words coming from it. Seifer shuddered and then sped himself up, enjoying every moment with Hayner<br>"SEIFER!" Hayner gripped the sheets as Seifer found that sweet spot. Seifer hit it over and over until Hayner finally came over the sheets beneath him and when Seifer was ready he pulled out and released onto Hayner's back. Both collapsed onto the sheets together, neither saying a word.

_

Hayner awoke his head pounding hard; he rubbed his brow and pulled the pink duvet off of himself. He noted that Seifer was long gone and proceeded to pull his clothes on and tied his now hard and dis-shaped hair into a small pony tail. Hayner looked around the room, there was a nice bouquet of flowers on the dresser draws with a photo in a frame. It was of Fuu, Seifer and Rai when they were mere children, Hayner smiled slightly but quickly pulled his jacket on when he realised Seifer's beanie on the floor. Hayner shoved it into his pocket and made his way into the hallway.

There were a few people left in the house passed out, lying in puke or what seemed to be spilt drinks. At least that is what Hayner hoped it was; he made his way downstairs. He had to literally climb over some people on his way down. He saw Fuu stood in the front room in her night gown a black bag in her hand. She was throwing away paper cups and plates but she was getting nowhere, Hayner sighed and straightened his appearance up a bit  
>"need some help?" He walked toward her offering his hand.<br>Fuu stared Hayner for a second surprised he was still here  
>"where's Rai?" Hayner began to shovel things into the black bag<br>"Work." She shook the bag a bit, getting the rubbish to fill the bottom  
>"what about everyone else?" Hayner looked around for his friends<br>"Drunk, went home. Went and had sex." She looked away momentarily  
>"after party?" she looked into Hayner's eyes<br>"need to change my bed." She glared a little and Hayner stared for a moment  
>"I'll do it" he smiled nervously, slightly embarrassed<br>"I know." She spoke and as Hayner scooped some more into the bag she spoke again  
>"Too bad though. . . I like you more than her." Hayner looked up into Fuu's dark red eyes knowing who she was talking about; he just stared at her for a moment before continuing with the trash.<p>

_

When Hayner awoke on the Monday morning he had to force himself out of his bed and into the shower, he proceeded to make himself presentable and sprayed himself until he was comfortable with the strength of his smell. Hayner pulled on his black trousers and his white shirt on, he was wearing a long sleeved black top underneath the shirt as he was not comfortable with just the shirt as the white was slightly see-through. He then did his tie, he then pulled his green coat on. He pulled his army boots on and picked up his back pack before rolling a fag and making his way downstairs, he was limping a bit from the party for obvious reasons but he hoped no one would mention it.  
>The front room and kitchen was spotless, Hayner walked into the kitchen.<br>On the side there was a see through lunch box filled with sandwiches and other bits along with a note on the side which was held to the side with 5 munny in coins.  
>Hayner shoved the munny into his pocket and put his lunch in his bag before reading the note, it read<br>_"Hayner,  
>Myself and your father have gone to the church for early prayer. We won't be back until 8pm as your father is taking me out for dinner; I have left another 20 munny in the sugar tin for you to get yourself and Roxas a pizza for dinner.<br>See you later honey, Love you x x_

_P.s. can you make sure you take the rubbish to the curb, thank you x"_

Hayner smiled a little and folded the note neatly before putting it in his pocket. He made his way outside, locking the door behind him. He grabbed the bin from the alley leading into the back garden and proceeded to pull it to the front of the house. As he pulled the bin a voice startled him slightly  
>"what's wrong lamer, too heavy for you" the comment was followed by a few laughs and when Hayner turned to see already knowing who it was he was met by six teens all wearing the twilight town school uniform. It was Seifer accompanied by Rai, Fuu, Kairi, Larxene and a quiet girl who Hayner was friendly with, Namine.<br>Hayner stared at them all for a moment, looking them up and down. He smiled at Fuu whose lips slightly twitched up, both Seifer and Rai clocked it and began to move on quickly. Hayner looked down the road and saw Roxas walking with Axel, the red head from the other night. Axel usually walked with Seifer but he had broken away to be with Roxas  
>"Hey!" Hayner waved in their direction making a few other Seifer's posse look back momentarily<br>"Hey dude!" Roxas waved frantically as they got closer.  
>Hayner pulled the fag from his tin and lit it, offering axel a fag which he took<br>"lost you at the party the other night, where'd you go?" Roxas looked at the blonde  
>"I passed out in the bath tub" Hayner chuckled, deciding not to recall his night with Seifer. Roxas just laughed and continued onto school letting the other two smoke in silence.<p>

Hayner found it hard to pay attention at school, they whole day was just dragging on it wasn't until 5th period that Hayner suddenly became energetic. It was P.E, the last lesson of the day until Hayner and Roxas could go back to his and eat pizza.  
>In the locker room Hayner changed into his white gym shirt and his jogging bottoms, he felt eyes on him thou and when he looked round he saw those deep ocean blue ones. He looked away and continued getting changed.<p>

Once the boys group was outside with the girls they were instructed by the teacher to pair up, boy-girl for the activities they had in mind for today. They were going to be competing for a prize, Hayner chuckled and looked to the blue sky momentarily, it reminded him of those eyes.  
>Hayner looked around as everyone flailed to get to a partner. That's when he saw Fuu, she was alone seeing as Rai wasn't in this class Hayner walked over to her, his hands in his pockets. She was staring in the distance; Hayner looked to see Seifer paired up with Kairi. He could tell Fuu felt upset that her friend had abandoned her<br>"Fuu" Hayner spoke softly  
>"Yes." She said hopefully, caught off guard<br>"want to be my partner?" Hayner asked, smiling brightly  
>"Yes. Please" She moved slightly closer to him and looked to the teacher. Hayner looked at her for a moment feeling slightly sorry for her before asking<br>"what are you and Rai doing tonight?" he looked to her as the teacher was still helping people partner up  
>"we're um. . ." she thought for a moment<br>"nothing. Just going to sit at home." She looked at Hayner, her one red eye looking into his brown ones  
>"you guys wanna maybe come to mine? I'm having Roxas and most probably Axel round for Pizza and games if you both wanna come?" Fuu looked a bit taken back but nodded<br>"I will speak to Rai later and I will come to yours with him. We will bring soda." She nodded and stopped speaking so that the teacher could.

"Okay today we're going to do team vs team today" the teacher said proudly as he pointed to the range of equipment and apparatus behind him on the field.  
>"You'll be going against each other and the last team standing will get the prize!"<br>The teacher smirked and looked into the crowd  
>"Girls first task, carry your male team mate to the finish line at the end of the field, first fifteen to make it go to the next round" there was silence for a moment<br>"GO!" Everyone panicked for a moment and then Hayner looked to Fuu who was ready.  
>Hayner climbed onto her back, she was much stronger than she looked. They were first out onto the field<br>"Holy crap!" Hayner held on slightly tighter as her small body ran quickly toward the finish line. Hayner looked back to see a lot of the girls struggle with the weight of their partner.  
>Fuu and Hayner were first across the line and they waited for the next fourteen to cross the line, once the fifteen were done they were moved to the next bit of the trial and the fifteen went down to five and then three and finally there were two left, Hayner and Fuu and Seifer and Kairi.<br>"Okay girls, get on your partners soldiers." They were already stood on a platform that was above a muddy puddle that looked quite deep. Fuu climbed onto Hayner's soldiers with his help. She was given a foam pole, as was Kairi  
>"last ones standing win!" the other students were cheering names<br>"ready. . . Set" Hayner braced himself and held Fuu's legs  
>"GO!" Kairi swung out violently making Hayner stumble back a bit and grip onto Fuu a little tighter as she felt her body flail a little.<br>Seifer noticed Hayner was distracted and swiped for his legs making Kairi yelp from the sudden unbalance  
>"Fucking cheater." Hayner glared at the Seifer, Hayner could feel the girls going at it above him, that's when he felt a sudden pain in his rib, it was Fuu was trying to stay on. That's when Seifer moved closer to Hayner and smirked as Kairi really went for Fuu, pushing her off Hayner's shoulders. Hayner grabbed her and they fell together into the puddle, Hayner made sure he fell first and was under Fuu so that she wouldn't hurt herself on the way down or get her kit dirty<br>"the winners are Seifer and Kairi" the teacher sang.  
>Both Hayner and Fuu glared up at them,<br>"Good try." Fuu spoke helping Hayner up  
>"it was" Hayner laughed a little trying to brush some of the mud off of himself<br>"So, see you at 5?" Hayner asked making Seifer look down at the two, he frowned and just dropped Kairi down onto the platform before walking off the platform carefully still listening to the two. Fuu looked at her friend walk away and nodded  
>"Yes." She spoke.<br>Hayner looked over at Kairi who was now shouting after her boyfriend for putting her down so hard, Hayner smirked and watched the blonde as he walked away, noting Seifer's ass looked good in jogging bottoms.

Once they were back in the changing room both Roxas and Hayner got into the shower and began to wash themselves down  
>"Well, you and Fuu made a good team Hay" Roxas stated simply<br>"Yeah, she's really strong" Hayner laughed a bit and grabbed his towel  
>"Oh yeah her and Rai are coming over tonight as well" Hayner spoke as they made their way out of the showers<br>"Axel coming as well?" Hayner asked as he dried himself  
>"yeah if that's cool" Roxas smiled and began to dry himself.<br>Seifer was opposite them on the benches and grimaced as the two talked about their plans, he would be talking with his friends about this.

_

"Fuu I can't believe you. You're Friends with him." Seifer crossed his arms in annoyance as both his friends clicked their seat belts in and looked at one another humorously knowing how jealous Seifer was getting  
>"He's ok." Fuu answered as she started the car<br>"You're not going round?!" Seifer looked slightly hurt by the thought  
>"no." Fuu began to drive out of the school<br>"We're not gunna go Seifer, cause it would hurt your feelings Ya'know?" Rai added before turning his attention back to the road  
>"good." Seifer answered, thinking to himself about that <em>stupid fucking lamer<em>.  
>Hayner soon got a text from Fuu informing him that she and Rai would not be able to make it to his; Hayner figured it was because of Seifer but simply said it was okay and maybe another time. It ended up being just Hayner and Roxas like always as Axel had to help his mother with something and bailed as well. Hayner and Roxas ordered in their favourite pizza which was meat feast and walked to the local shop to get a twelve pack of sea salt ice creams, which left both boys stuffed.<br>They played games all evening until Hayner's parents arrived home, that's when Roxas and Hayner were sent to bed by Hayner's mother who worried they wouldn't get up in the morning for school.

The next morning was the same, Hayner awoke next to Roxas, had his shower and got dressed. He then jumped on Roxas who was still asleep in Hayner's bed  
>"GET UP!" Hayner yelled frantically making Roxas jump out of his skin.<br>Hayner waited as Roxas got dressed and both blondes made their way down stairs. Hayner's mother and father were gone again but left the boys 5 munny each so they could get some lunch.  
>Hayner made Roxas a piece of Jam toast and they left the house promptly. They got to the corner of the road and they were met by Seifer and his posse. Hayner locked eyes with the blonde and then gave a friendly smile to Fuu who put her hand up as a gesture.<br>Roxas saw Axel down the road and looked to Hayner who nodded in approval, Roxas ran down the road to the red head leaving Hayner to walk on his own.  
>Hayner put his hands in his pockets and began to walk slightly ahead of the gang; he began to feel eyes burning into the back of his head and decided to take the long way through the sand lot. Hayner stopped looked left then right, letting a car pass before walking quickly across the road and going down an alleyway.<p>

Seifer watched and broke off from the gang telling them to go on without him. He went down the alleyway, looking for Hayner who was sat behind all of the struggle equipment having a fag. Hayner knew he'd follow him  
>"Nice try." Seifer grabbed Hayner by his arm and dragged him out<br>"What the fuck!" Hayner pulled away from the blonde  
>"Stop with the looks Chicken-Wuss." Seifer glared at him<br>"I'm sick of you always looking at me like you do, like you're fascinated. You're making me feel . . .funny. It's fucking Gay." Hayner swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat  
>"I-I don't know what you're talking abou-"<br>"Yes you do." Seifer pushed Hayner down onto the floor  
>Hayner looked scared, not like he usually did. He was scared not just because of Seifer's violence but because these words were hurting his chest.<br>Hayner stood and brushed himself off, he wouldn't look at Seifer who was now getting angry, Hayner got so frustrated that he did what came natural with the two. He threw a punch but missed  
>"Seifer, I-"that was when Hayner was punched in the face, the pain was all in his eye<br>"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hayner looked up at him and threw a punch at Seifer again; Hayner missed again and was just thrown into the wall behind Seifer. Hayner just stayed there right up against the wall, his eye was starting to swell and Seifer had popped a blood vessel in it so there was a horrible smear of blood in the white of his eye. Hayner made a horrible noise and put both his hands on the wall. Seifer frowned and started to walk toward the blonde  
>"Hayner. . ." Seifer just stood there and stared, frowning.<br>Hayner swallowed and looked down at where the pain was coming from, a struggle bat hook that was protruding from the wall had made its way into Hayner's abdomen from the force of Hayner falling against it  
>"Please just go" Hayner let a slight whimper out, hoping Seifer hadn't registered it<br>"NOW!" Hayner pulled away from the hook a bit, some blood trickled from the wound staining his shirt. He pulled himself off of it completely and inspected his stomach; it wasn't that serious but had gone quite deep. Hayner pulled his t-shirt over it and held his hand against it applying pressure.  
>Hayner looked over his shoulder, Seifer was still there so Hayner just turned and looked at him for a moment before trying to walk away as quickly as he could, once he was out of sight he stumbled a bit and made his way back to his house as quickly as he could.<p>

Hayner got his keys out and fumbled dropping them twice before getting them in the door and walking in. Hayner threw his bag to the floor and struggled out of his coat and school shirt before making his way to the kitchen and in the process of pulling the medical kit out of the cupboard he sat onto the floor rummaging through it. He pulled his black t-hirt off with difficulty and threw it aside. Hayner looked down at himself, there were dark bruises along with healing cuts from previous encounters with Seifer and then there was this fresh wound that was bleeding quite badly. Hayner pulled his hand away and inspected for a moment before pulling his hand back over it. He sighed and started to cry not just because of his stomach but also because of what Seifer had said to him.

After some time crying Hayner was able to clean the wound and proceed to get a needle and thread and sew it together. He had to hold back and sound of pain or cries so the neighbours wouldn't hear and tell his parents. Once he was done he put his bloody black t-shirt and school shirt into a black bag and put them inside his school bag. He put a new under shirt on and got a new school shirt from his draw. He made himself a cigarette and pulled his bag onto his back, he winced in pain and proceeded to take some pain killers before making his way out of the door and locking it again. He looked at his watch, 11:46am.  
>He lit his cigarette and started to walk to school trying to remain as normal as he could.<p>

When he finally arrived at school he had to rush to the next class of the day. Hayner knocked on the class room door and waited for the teacher to answer  
>"Sorry I'm late miss" He handed her a note in his mother's hand writing that stated Hayner was at the doctor. Over the years Hayner had gotten good at mimicking his mother's hand writing, the teacher nodded and allowed him into the class.<br>Hayner looked pale and was walking slightly slower than usual, he sighed under his breath as he had to sit next to Seifer who was staring right at him, waiting for Hayner to stare back which he didn't.

It was a two hour lesson which was agonising for Hayner whose painkillers were wearing off. Hayner tried to concentrate but then they were given a partner exercise. Hayner took the work sheet from the teacher as she walked around handing them out, Hayner put it between himself and Seifer. He began to work out the problems. Hayner breath hitched a few times making Seifer look up for a second each time. Seifer realised every other group was talking, Seifer lent in and spoke  
>"are you okay." Seifer felt so weird asking it, Hayner didn't look at him he just nodded.<br>Seifer frowned at how Hayner batted his worry away.  
>"Lamer. Don't lie to me." Seifer grabbed Hayner's arm lightly as not to hurt him anymore, that's when Hayner looked at him. Hayner's eye was coloured with blood and the skin around it was beginning to turn yellow and purple.<br>Seifer frowned and when he went to speak again he was interrupted  
>"baby why are you speaking to that lamer. Come work with us" Kairi looked Hayner's back up and down before looking at Seifer who looked at Hayner and then turned his chair round to work with Kairi, regretting it as he did.<br>Hayner just stared down at his book and swallowed the sadness inside of him before continuing with his work knowing Seifer would only copy it once Kairi had stopped bitching to him.

The bell went and the class was finally over Hayner tried to leave quickly but Fuu stopped him and gave him a note which he shoved into his pocket. He then got out of there quickly, making his way to the boy's bathroom. He locked himself in a stall and put his bag on the floor, he pulled some pain killers and a bottle of juice out of his bag, he took a few before putting the pills and juice away and lifting his shirt, it was weeping so Hayner dabbed it with some tissue and pulled his t-shirt down slowly. Hayner stared for a moment then locked the door, put the toilet lid down and sat on it. He looked at the note he was given earlier

_"We need to talk about shit.  
>Meet me at mine at 6pm tonight.<br>If you don't show I'll know that these signals are all in my head._

_My address is No.8 fantasy drive  
>it's near Squall Inn and there is a white BMX in the garden - Seifer"<br>_  
>Hayner was so confused. Did he have feeling for Seifer. . . Really?! Yeah they had a few encounters and they had fucked but did it really mean anything. Hayner sat in the cubical for most of lunch before making his way out to the smoker's corner at the end of the field. By the time he got to the smoking corner there were two Goth kids and left smoking. Hayner quickly sparked up but when he pulled his lighter out of his coat pocket Seifer's beanie fell out with it. Hayner stared at it on the floor for a while before picking it up and putting it on momentarily before feeling stupid and shoving it back into the pocket it came from.<p>

Hayner sat at home after school in his room just thinking, he looked over at the clock. It was 5:30pm and Hayner had to make his decision now. He pushed himself up and walked over to the mirror, pain shooting up his stomach. He looked at himself and frowned before grabbing his coat and Seifer's letter.  
>"Mum! I'm going out to a friends, I'll call you later about when I'll be home!"<br>"Okay honey!" his mother shouted back as Hayner walked out of the door.

Hayner walked as fast as he could to The Squall Inn and made his way down Fantasy Drive. He stood outside Seifer's house for a few minutes wondering if he should knock or not, he was so nervous and confused. He was just finishing his fag and finally got enough courage but then He saw a familiar red head walking down the street toward the house. Hayner quickly crossed the road and stood watching the house as she knocked the door confidently. Seifer answered and looked really surprised at the girl, they shared a few words and he let her in. Seifer then looked up and down the road frowning until he saw Hayner stood across the road, Hayner took another puff from his fag as their eyes locked. He nodded and put his hand up not knowing what else to do, Seifer's eyes became slightly calmer and he put his hand up motioning that he's be five minutes, Hayner shook his head and motioned he was going but the blue eyes insisted.

Hayner waited and waited. It was getting on for half an hour and Hayner's stomach was beginning to hurt and his patience was wearing thin. Hayner looked at his watch and had to put his hood up when it began to rain. He sat there for another half hour before he had finally had enough; he looked up at the house to see Seifer in the window talking to someone. Hayner felt his chest tug and when he saw Kairi emerge, he knew it was time to go, he had made a fool out of himself and it was time to go home. Seifer looked down at Hayner when Kairi wasn't looking and motioned for five minutes again but Hayner flipped him off and started on his way home. The rain helped cover the fact he was crying but it still hurt that he was so stupid, Seifer had a girlfriend and Hayner had no place there.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hayner got home he went straight to his room and just lay on his bed letting his body finally rest after this weird day that seemed to be from another dimension. Hayner lay there until 9 o clock and then rolled himself a fag and made his way over to the window; he opened it and lit his fag. He looked down his quiet road, it was now dark and there was no one about. Hayner smiled at how quiet it was until it was broken  
>"lamer~" Hayner almost shat himself and screamed at the same time. Seifer had climbed up the drain pipe and waited for Hayner to open the window. Seifer climbed in and the both of them just stood there in silence for a while<br>"you uh. . you showed up at mine" Seifer smiled, which was unusually shared between the two as they were not sure what else to say  
>"Yeah" Hayner had never felt so awkward in his own room.<br>"But it was a mistake." Hayner fumbled in his pocket for his lighter as his cigarette had gone out  
>"we hate each other" Hayner lit his fag<br>"that's how it should stay Seifer" Hayner finally looked up at the blonde, this was the first time Hayner had seen hurt in Seifer's eyes.  
>"B-but Hayner you—I thought that you" Seifer frowned and ran his hand through his hair<br>"you showed up. You wanted this didn't you, you fucking lamer." Seifer motioned between them  
>"and what is 'This' Seifer" Hayner waited but there was no response<br>"It's fucked up" Hayner said and before he could speak again his mother shouted up to him  
>"Hayner! Hayner! Are you okay sweetie I heard a commotion" Hayner motioned for Seifer to go which he did. Not a word was said between them again for the next few days.<br>Hayner watched as Kairi slobbered all over Seifer and Seifer had to watch when she was mean to Hayner. Neither one said a thing though; they didn't even look at each other unless they had to. Fuu and Rai were worried and as were Roxas and Axel but they didn't know what was happening; they knew something was wrong with the blondes though.

Hayner was relieved when the weekend arrived. Roxas was busy with Axel so Hayner spent the Saturday alone, playing video games in his room. He went to bed early that night not wanting his thoughts to catch up with him.  
>He awoke in the morning and took a shower; he gelled his hair with more care than usual and put on his comfy ass jeans and a baggy arm camo jacket on.<br>He made his way downstairs, his mother rushed over to him before he could make an escape.  
>"Hayner, you can't go out with that" she spoke as she started to apply foundation around his bruised eye<br>"there we go, much more presentable" she smiled before letting him go.

Hayner lit his fag and proceeded down the road, his stomach ached in pain as he walked but it was bearable. Hayner got to the end of his road when he noticed a familiar blonde walking toward him. Hayner took another drag of his fag and walked past Seifer, Hayner clenched the beanie that was still present in his pocket as he walked past.  
>Seifer sighed and looked back over his shoulder at Hayner.<br>Hayner continued walking, now holding his stomach he winced in pain a bit.  
>"good morning Hayner" the shop keeper behind the counter sang at him<br>"morning Tifa" Hayner smiled at her whilst he collected his usual items:  
>the new issue of Gaming magazine, a mars bar, a six pack of monster energy drinks and finally two packs of 20 fags.<br>"That'll be 20 munny" Hayner smiled and handed over the money in return for his bag of goods. He made his way out of the shop and decided to go through the sand lot to get home, as he lit another fag he saw Seifer and Kairi sat on a bench in the far corner of the sand lot with Rai and Fuu. Hayner hoped they hadn't noticed him but he was wrong  
>"he could hear Kairi shouting at him from across the lot but he just kept walking until he got to the far bench near the exit. He sat down and continued smoking his fag, curious to see if Seifer would react to the girl who was shouting at him.<br>Hayner's eyes met Seifer's in a mix of blue and brown.  
>Hayner knew now knew how he was going to play this, he would make Seifer feel the same way he did. Hayner smirked and stubbed his fag out before standing and leaving without looking back at the blonde.<p>

_

Monday at school, Seifer entered the main building, noting that he hadn't seen Hayner on the walk to school. He and Kairi walked into their self-initiated study room and there he was. Hayner was sat on a four seat circular table by himself. He looked bored as hell, Seifer sat on the same table as Hayner in this room, as did Kairi and Fuu. They made their way over and sat down, Seifer sat next to Hayner and pulled out his text book, the same one Hayner had out. They all began to work, the three friends talking between their studies. Seifer made note that Hayner's black eye had gotten worse, he looked over at his girlfriend then discreetly looked over at Hayner but Fuu clocked it.  
>Hayner smirked to himself as his hand moved under the table, placing itself on Seifer's knee. Seifer jumped a bit from the touch and looked at the blonde who was still writing in his sketchbook, not acknowledging Seifer at all.<p>

Seifer looked down and tried to shake him off; he tried to act normal by continuing with his work. Hayner's hand slowly began making its way along Seifer's thigh, Seifer moved his legs together more to stop him. This was not good there was starting to be a party in his pants, Seifer's breath hitched and Hayner smirked.  
>Seifer put his hand on top of Hayner's which stopped him from moving but Hayner had already reached that sweet spot. Hayner gently rubbed, Seifer's hand moving with his unintentionally. Seifer held his breathe and looked down quickly then over at Hayner whose eyes met his for a second before Hayner pulled his hand away.<br>Seifer sat there motionless for the next ten minutes, no one noticed but Hayner who was internally laughing to himself.  
>Finally the bell rang and Seifer jetted out of the room so quickly that Kairi didn't have a chance to catch up. Hayner smirked and watched as the blonde ran.<p>

Seifer burst into the bathroom and into a stall. He slammed the lid of the toilet shut and sat on it, he unzipped his trousers and let his throbbing erection bounce into the open. He bit his lip and touched himself lightly letting a shiver run through his body but stopped himself from grabbing it. He sat there for a good 10 minutes waiting for it to entirely disappeared cursing Hayner every moment.  
>He finally left the bathroom and walked down the hall to the lunch hall, as he walked in he scanned the room for his friends, he saw Hayner sat on his own. Seifer looked around, there was no sign of his friends or Roxas. He got his lunch then sat opposite Hayner, Hayner looked up a little surprised<br>"you want to play dirty Hayner" Seifer whispered  
>"we can play dirty." Seifer began to eat his lunch, Hayner smirked and pulled out his fags<br>"Well we'll see who can play dirtiest then shall we?" Hayner stood  
>"sandlot 9 tonight" Hayner began to walk away leaving Seifer to his lunch.<p>

_

Hayner stood there in the darkness of the sand lot, the only light source was two stray street lights on either side of the lot and the red ember from the fag Hayner was smoking. Hayner was getting tired of waiting as he had been there for 20 minutes and no Seifer. Hayner walked out into the centre of the lot and lowered himself carefully to the floor; he had forgotten to take his pain killers so his stomach was aching like mad. He lay on his back looking up at the sky, fag in one hand whilst the other made its way into the warmth of his shirt to feel his healing cut.  
>Hayner heard footsteps come to a stop, he opened his eyes to see a dark figure above him, the light bounced off of the light blonde hair and those blue eyes pierced through the darkness.<br>"what the fuck are you doing" Seifer looked at Hayner with his hand up his top. Seifer looked around the sand lot, it was dark and peaceful. He looked back down at Hayner  
>"My fucking Beanie." Hayner threw it up to him<br>"You forgot it at Fuu's party" Hayner stated as Seifer shoved it back onto his head  
>"and you're the one who's had it all this time fucking chicken wuss!" Seifer adjusted it and smiled to himself, he had missed his beanie.<br>"You're welcome" Hayner sat up so his back was to Seifer now, Seifer didn't know what else to say  
>"What you did today Hayner, it wasn'—" Hayner spoke interrupting him<br>"good wasn't it." Hayner stated making him shut up. Hayner stood so he was eye level with Seifer  
>"you have to consider that I might be better for you." Hayner said it outright<br>"uh—I. Shut up Lamer"  
>"You feel something for me, you just won't admit it. So you push me away and do shit like this and I do shit like that" Hayner motioned to Seifer's face, hinting the scar before lifted his own shirt letting the cold night air hit it. Seifer looked down letting his eyes wonder over Hayner's toned stomach and torso to see a range of cuts, bruises and healed wounds. Seifer frowned and looked into his eyes<br>"I didn't come here for this Hay-" Hayner pushed him back, Seifer glared and pushed him back, a few fists were thrown and blood drawn before Seifer charged Hayner, wrapping his arms around his waist and slamming him to the floor, winding him before pinning him to the floor. Hayner looked up at the blonde who pulled his beanie off and threw it aside. Seifer's legs pinned Hayner's hips to the floor  
>"I fucking hate you" Seifer moved in and nuzzled into Hayner's neck, the struggling beneath him stopped so instead of pinning Hayner Seifer decided to flip them so Hayner was lead between his legs. Hayner ran his hand through Seifer's hair, it was soft and light, not like his own hair that was gelled. Seifer tensed a bit when Hayner's erect penis rubbed against his own, he wasn't hard yet but felt the blood pumping as Hayner kissed his neck softly. Hayner bit lightly at the skin and began to suck it, rubbing himself against Seifer who was holding onto the back of Hayner's coat, biting his own lip.<br>"Hayner—"Seifer allowed more room for Hayner to work  
>Hayner smirked and tugged at Seifer's hair lightly with one hand whilst the other slid up his top. Seifer was warm and well-toned like Hayner but there were no imperfections.<br>Seifer groaned and rolled again so he was in-between Hayner's legs. They stopped and looked at one another for a moment. Seifer went in to kiss Hayner but Hayner turned his head allowing Seifer to kiss his jawline instead.  
>Hayner slid his hand down Seifer's trousers, meeting the hot member and rubbing his hand against it. Seifer gasped and pulled away, he stood quickly and backed himself against the wall. Struggle bats fell to the ground as Hayner followed him. He pushed Seifer against the wall lightly, almost in a hugging position.<br>Hayner took hold of Seifer's penis releasing it from his trousers.  
>Seifer leant his head back against the wall, he couldn't believe he was letting this… his fucking lamer do this to him. He felt so vulnerable when Hayner began to work on him as his knees started to give way. Seifer undid Hayner's trousers and took hold of him, it was warm and it pulsated in Seifer's hand, it kind of felt like his own but had a bit more girth. They began to get each other off in the darkness of the sandlot. Hayner had his hand out on the wall to support himself where as Seifer leant back and let his knees struggle to keep him up. Hayner leant into Seifer as he released all up the wall. Hayner was panting and trying to catch his breath, whilst he was still doing Seifer who grabbed the front of Hayner's jacket and held on whilst his knees went to jelly and he proceeded to release his seed onto Hayner's shirt. Hayner held onto Seifer and lowered him into a sitting position. They stayed there in silence for a while until Hayner pulled away and put his dick away. Seifer watched closely taking note that Hayner was tan everywhere. Hayner sat down next the Seifer and got a fag out of his jacket pocket, lit it and sat there in silence whilst Seifer put himself away. Seifer just helped himself to a fag and Hayner lit it for him. They sat in silence for the duration of the fag until Seifer finally spoke<br>"this doesn't mean I like you." Hayner smirked  
>"I know" Hayner stood and swatted sand off of his backside before walking a few feet and picking up Seifer's beanie. He knelt in front of the blonde and offered it to him. Seifer took it and put it on his head before standing and wiping the sand from his clothes<br>"oh by the way, thanks for this" Hayner motioned to his shirt making Seifer smirk wildly  
>"see you tomorrow" Hayner spoke before turning and leaving the blonde stood there.<br>Seifer made his way home quickly knowing his mother would get worried.

"I'm home" he shouted out before running upstairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him. He stripped off and threw his dirtied clothes into the wash basket before examining his neck in the mirror  
>"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK, stupid fucking Lamer!" Hayner had left a Hickey on his neck. This was going to be fun to explain.<br>Seifer glared and examined it closely to see how bad it was… it was bad.

Seifer lay in his bed in the darkness, he couldn't get Hayner out of his head and it was annoying him. Seifer's hand travelled down his torso to his hip and down his boxers, Kairi had never touched him like Hayner had. She was always ungrateful and sloppy with him because she got all bitchy after she was satisfied but Hayner, now that he thought about it Hayner hadn't made Seifer jack him off Seifer did it willingly.  
>He cursed under his breathe and fell asleep holding onto his dick.<p>

_

Seifer was awoken by his mother shouting up the stairs  
>"SEIFER! SEIFER! KAIRI IS ON THE PHONE HUNNY!" Seifer looked at the clock on his bed side table. Who the hell rings at 8am on a Saturday, he picked up the phone on his bed side table<br>"what." Seifer groaned as he lay back into his bed  
>"I'm coming over in ten." Kairi stated<br>"No you're not." Seifer stated  
>"What?! Why not." She was getting angry<br>"Cause I got my friend from out of town visiting this weekend" he lied  
>"Oh who is that." Seifer thought for a second<br>"Hay—Hayley" that could have been bad  
>"WHO!" Kairi spat<br>"she's my friend from childhood, chill out. Fuck" Seifer looked around for his mobile  
>"Why is she coming down!"<br>"Her and her mother are coming cause my mum asked them to" Seifer found his mobile under his pillow, 1 message.  
>"Great. Fucking great Seifer you twat." She hung up and Seifer put the phone back on his bed side table<br>He opened his phone and clicked the message  
>'Let me know when you're free again – Hayner'<br>Seifer saved the number to his phone and texted him back  
>'Am free all weekend Lamer,<br>why don't you come over for the weekend? – Seifer'  
>He waited impatiently for five minutes before he got a reply<br>'I may turn up this evening, keep your window open.  
>I'll surprise you – Hayner'<br>Seifer shook his head and pushed himself out of bed and into his bathroom, what the hell was he doing?

It was getting on for 8pm and still no Hayner. Seifer got so bored of waiting that he got changed into his nicest Boxers and his grey jogging bottoms. He threw his t-shirt to the floor and lay on his bed. Seifer accidentally fell asleep, the cold air from the open window causing him to get goose bumps as he lay there half naked.  
>Hayner stood outside the house looking up at the open window. He made his way over and began to climb up the drain pipe, he slid in through the window and looked around the room. He couldn't believe he actually showed up here. Hayner first noticed Seifer had his own bathroom, he then noted Seifer was a green day fan due to a few posters jotted around the walls and that he had a lot of books scattered round the room. Hayner put his bag on the floor and looked over at the desk. There were a pair of glasses along with a book, Hayner looked at the title it read 'how to loose friends and alienate people' Hayner chuckled a little and looked over at the bed. Hayner pulled his jacket off and put it on the back of the chair before shutting the window and making his way over to the bed.<br>Seifer looked so peaceful when he slept; it made Hayner smile how tufts of hair were out of place and how Seifer wasn't frowning. Hayner looked at Seifer's chest, it was well toned and tanned, there were goose bumps still present on him so Hayner grabbed a blanket and put it over him lightly.  
>Hayner noticed Seifer's laptop on the floor so he sat down and opened it deciding to browse the internet for a bit before he woke up figuring Seifer wouldn't mind…hopefully.<br>Hayner turned it on and it asked for a password 'Kairi' nope 'Almasy' nope 'Seifer rules' nope. Hayner thought for a moment 'Lamer' Nope 'Hayner' Nope 'FuuRai' Nope  
>"Fuck" Hayner whispered and looked around the room 'greenday' Nope. Hayner glared at the computer and really thought hard 'chickenwuss' Yep. Hayner raised an eyebrow at the wallpaper as it was Rai, Fuu, Seifer and Kairi who looked miserable as sin. Hayner opened the browser and began to look on his favourite gaming sites.<br>After a while Hayner got nosey and looked on his history, he saw that he had been on porn recently brought some new boxers and facebooked a lot.

After a few hours of looking at Seifer's favourite porn Hayner looked over at the clock it read 11:00pm, Hayner shut the lid and got up. He opened the window and got a fag from his jacket pocket as he was smoking the lights in the room went out and Hayner almost shat himself, he looked into the room which was only slightly lit by the natural night of the outdoors. Hayner threw his fag out the window and shut them. May as well try and get the lights back on. Hayner stumbled slowly across the room, he hd no ide bout how far he was from the light or if there were any obstacles. The curtains were suddenly closed and Hayner was getting really freaked out now.  
>"oh fuck" Hayner patted the wall trying to find the light switch but before he could find it he felt someone push against his back with something hard poking into him.<br>Hayner turned so he was pinned against the wall  
>"I didn't think you were coming, but for making me wait you're going to have to make up for lost time" Seifer's voice was raspy and deeper than usual from where he had been asleep. Hayner let his hands wonder up Seifer's stomach and torso. He felt the blonde shudder. Hayner pushed Seifer back and followed. Seifer stumbled but made it to his bed in one piece, he felt Hayner get onto the bed. Seifer was pushed down into a laying position so Hayner was lying between his legs<br>"I'll make it up to you, asshole" Hayner spoke before pushing his pelvis into Seifer's  
>"it's always been a quick fuck, but I'll leave your head spinning this time" Hayner whispered into Seifer's ear both scaring and exciting him. Hayner pulled his own t-shirt off and threw it aside. He let his hands wonder over Seifer's chest.<br>Hayner kissed his neck for a while leaving two move love bites before kissing down his torso and pelvis. Hayner pulled Seifer's jogging bottoms down and off of him, throwing them to the floor before kissing around his penis. Hayner kissed the tip making Seifer groan quietly then he completely engulfed it, fitting his whole penis in his mouth. Seifer shot up into a sitting position and put one hand on Hayner's head making him bob up and down whilst he held himself up with the other  
>"Oh my God" Seifer was loving it but at every moment he tried to stop himself from speaking to Hayner. Hayner pushed away from Seifer after a few minutes and pushed his own jeans and boxers off. He stood in front of Seifer and reached out with one hand, putting it on the back of Seifer's head, pulling him closer. When Seifer realised what Hayner was trying to get him to do he kind of pussied out and hesitated. Hayner noticed and just leant over Seifer and pushed him back down.<br>Hayner lead in between Seifer's legs and took hold of both him and Seifer's member, masturbating and jacking Seifer off at the same time. Seifer was holding onto Hayner tightly and was trying to make it known this didn't mean Hayner was dominant. Seifer flipped them and sat in Hayner's lap, he could feel Hayner's dick pressed against his ass and he began to push down on it a little making Hayner jolt and realise what was actually going to happen.  
>"Here" Hayner put to fingers to Seifer's mouth wanting entry but Seifer hesitated but began to lick and suck them, turning Hayner on even more. Hayner removed them from his mouth and positioned them at Seifer's entrance. He pushed in slowly making Seifer groan in pain, he was tight making Hayner's fingers work extra hard to prepare him. Seifer jumped when Hayner found his prostate<br>"there we are" Hayner could see a bit better in the dark now and noted how pleasured Seifer looked.  
>"Do you have a condom?" Hayner watched closely in the darkness as Seifer motioned to the top draw on the bed side unit. Hayner skilfully got one out and tore it open with one hand. He pulled his fingers out of Seifer who almost collapsed on him from the sudden removal.<br>Hayner put the condom on his throbbing dick and rolled it on properly, Hayner began to push Seifer onto him and that is when it hit him  
>"I'm the first person to be inside you." Hayner was so glad it was him to do this. That's when pleasure took over both of them, Hayner let Seifer ride him<br>"Fucking hell" Hayner held onto Seifer's hips and pushed him down harder. Seifer leant back a bit and looked up at the black ceiling as he felt himself reaching climax. Hayner began to help by jacking him off as well. Hayner moan rather loudly as he ejaculated onto Hayner's stomach, Hayner tried to keep going even with the limpening body above him  
>"I'm coming" Hayner pulled Seifer close as he emptied himself into Seifer<br>"Ah!a-a" Hayner was still thrusting his dick throbbing inside of Seifer. They stayed in that position for a while before Seifer rolled off of Hayner and Hayner was able to dispose of the condom. He looked at his stomach and made his way into the bathroom, he cleaned himself up using toilet roll and made his way back to the bed, they both got in the covers, Hayner lay next to Seifer. Seifer was already asleep leaving Hayner to lay there in the aftermath of such a fabulous night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Seifer awoke first on the Sunday morning, he looked over at the clock, it was only 7:30am but he slid out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. There was a sharp pain in his butt and he was walking funny, he chuckled to himself a bit but proceeded to get in the shower.  
>Seifer washed himself down and brushed his teeth, he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed two more love bites, fucking Hayner.<br>Seifer wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and came out of the bathroom, Hayner was still asleep in the bed. Seifer Hadn't notices last night but his hair wasn't gelled and his black eye had gone down a lot. Seifer walked over to the bed and hesitated before putting his hand out and running it through Hayner's hair. It was soft which was unusual. Hayner awoke and turned to look at who was touching him  
>"morning" He grumbled before stretching and sitting up, letting the sheets fall from his torso. Seifer just stared at him<br>"Hayner, what is this?" Seifer asked, Hayner just stared at him  
>"well, I don't know." There was a pause<br>"but I like what this is…" Before Seifer could answer his mobile rang  
>"one sec Hayner" Seifer picked up the mobile and answered<br>"hello?" Seifer threw his towel aside, he was now standing in the nude giving Hayner something to look at and he knew it  
>"Is that hoe still there." Kairi spoke, she was on loud speaker<br>"She's not a hoe and yes" Seifer opened his top draw to find something to put on  
>"well I just thought I'd let you know I fucked someone last night, cause you're fucking her" Seifer paused and smirked<br>"okay, I don't particularly care Kairi" Seifer was blunt and there was a silence  
>"So I'll be over later?" she spoke curiously<br>"Fuck no bitch, you haven't been and never will get any from me again. Don't call back" Seifer hung up the phone before she could speak again  
>"She's always been a fucking bitch" Seifer said calmly<br>"It doesn't matter that she slept with someone else" He looked at Hayner who was frowning  
>"Oh, me and her we haven't fucked in a long time. So I couldn't really give a shit" Seifer threw Hayner some boxers before putting some on himself<br>That's when Hayner notices, at the base of Seifer's penis there was a silver piercing  
>"didn't know you had that" Hayner said as he pulled the boxers on<br>"heh—not a lot of people know" Seifer smirked.  
>For the rest of the day they played Mario kart, Hayner ordered in Pizza and they spoke about anything and everything that came to mind.<br>It was almost midnight and Hayner was packing his stuff away into his bag  
>"This was fun" Hayner smirked and hoisted his bag onto his back, smiled at Seifer and slowly made his way out of the window and down the house.<br>Seifer watched as Hayner made his way down the road and out of sight.

_

School on Monday was weird, Hayner and Seifer felt different. They purposely tried not to attract attention to themselves whilst at the same time wanting to talk to one another and 'hang out'. Hayner sat there twiddling with his pen when the teacher appeared finally, She looked around the class and it was evident she was counting how many were there.  
>"Okay!" she silenced the class<br>"there is going to be a trip to Hollow Bastion next week, can I get a raise of hands of people who are interested?" Hayner looked at Roxas and nodded, they both raised there hands, They knew Hollow Bastion was known for it's bars. Axel followed and as did Fuu. Hayner relaxed in his seat and waited for her to count, Seifer looked over and raised his hand aswell but Kairi noticed and raised her hand aswell  
>"Okayyyy" the teacher paused and wrote down a number<br>"we are going to be leaving next Friday at 5:30pm as it's going to be an over night journey on the plane" Most of the students took a note and she waited for them to finish  
>"It will cost you nothing as the school will be paying for it, all you need to bring is spending money and luggage" Hayner smirked a little and began to text Roxas across the room<br>'Dude! I can't wait.  
>Am so excited, wanna share a room if we can?' Hayner looked over as Roxas received it<br>'I'll ask' Roxas texted back.  
>Roxas raised his hand and waited to be asked what he wanted<br>"Miss, can we choose who we room with?" Roxas smiled sweetly  
>"well it is four to a room and sorry guys but no gender mixing" she smiled and Roxas nodded<br>"Unless you have a specific person to be with I'm afraid you'll be put with who ever. If you want someone in particular come see me after class. And also the trip will be three days and two nights" She smiled  
>Hayner sat there thinking about Seifer. It wouldn't be weird if they shared a room with Roxas and Axel. Seifer and Axel were friends anyway and that could be the excuse. When the bell went groups in the class made their way to the front, Hayner took Axel aside quickly<br>"Dude, can you do me a huge favour and I will explain later" Hayner pleaded  
>"Sure Hayner" Axel smirked<br>"Ask Seifer to be in our room?" Axel looked confused for a moment and smirked wildly  
>"Sure" he licked his lips and made his way over to Seifer.<br>Hayner watched as Axel went over to the beanie wearing teen.

"Hey Seifer" Axel was still smirking  
>"Hey" Seifer turned to face him<br>"Do you want to share a room with me, Roxas and uh. . .Hayner" He looked him dead in the eye and Seifer glared a little before answering  
>"Yes, I'll share with you guys." Seifer smiled a bit but then left quickly before Axel could notice his happiness that Hayner had made it so they could be together.<p>

Once they had sorted out their room they all began to gather their things and proceeded to leave the school. Seifer waited outside the gate until he saw Hayner emerge, they had made plans for after school. He was about to make his way over when he was stopped by a familiar red head.  
>"Seifer we need to talk about what happened baby" Kairi was looking at him seductively<br>"How bout we go back to yours? So we can you know… work it out" She smoothed his arm and looked up at him.  
>"No I'm okay" He shrugged her off and saw Hayner motion he was going. Seifer looked down at the red head and moved past her<br>"Sorry I'm busy" Hayner walked off with Seifer following him close behind. Hayner put his hands in his pockets and waited for them to be the only ones around before he stopped and looked back at Seifer.  
>"What did she want?' Hayner asked as they continued walking again<br>"She wanted the D" Seifer smirked at how desired he was. Hayner looked at him and laughed a little. Seifer liked the way Hayner laughed and looked around quickly before brushing his hand against Hayner's. Without any words they took one another's hands, it felt awkward to both of them, their hands that had done so much damage in the past were now pressed against one another in a calm and somewhat loving way.

Seifer and Hayner awoke the next morning and got ready for school. Hayner yawned as he gelled his hair and Seifer just watched him, smiling.  
>"I'll meet you outside?" Hayner asked as he rolled a fag<br>"No" Seifer picked up his bag and opened his bedroom door  
>"Come on Lamer." Hayner hesitated and picked up his own bag following Seifer down the stairs and into the kitchen<br>"Morning mum" Hayner followed Seifer into the Kitchen slowly. Seifer's mother was standing by the kitchen table where Seifer's baby sister and little brother were sat. Seifer's mother had long light blonde hair like Seifer and ocean blue eyes  
>"Oh hey hunny" She smiled brightly and greeted Hayner with a smile<br>"Morning son" Hayner looked as Seifer's father walked in and took his coffee off of the counter and sat at the table  
>"Mum, Dad I have something I need to tell you" They both looked up at their son<br>"I'm gay…with Hayner" Hayner looked like Seifer had just pressed the red button that would destroy the world  
>"oh" His mother stood and walked over to the cooker<br>"Looks like I'll have to make more pancakes" She smiled brightly and his father motioned for them both to sit down  
>"That's great son, as long as you're happy" Hayner sat awkwardly as Seifer's little brother stared at him across the table<br>"So Hayner are you in Seifer's class?" Seifer's father looked up from his breakfast to ask  
>"Oh, me? Yes we are in most of the same classes" Hayner smiled nervously<br>"here you go boys" Seifer's mother places pancakes in front of the both of them  
>"dig in" She smiled and sat back down.<br>Hayner couldn't believe how easily Seifer's family had accepted him; it made him feel loved in a way.

_

After school that day Hayner walked into his house and quickly made his way upstairs. He packed some clothes and essentials. As soon as he heard both his parents walk in he made his way downstairs and with some hope in his heart he smiled and asked  
>"Mum, Dad can I talk to you" Hayner knew this wasn't going to end like it did with Seifer's family, he took a breath and looked into his mother's eyes<br>"I-" He paused and swallowed dryly before speaking again  
>"I'm Gay mum" Hayner watched as tears entered him mother's eyes, His father was beginning to look angry and after a few moments he finally spoke<br>"No, No son of mine is a—" Hayner's father got up and left the room before coming back moments later  
>"Get out!" Hayner backed up a bit as his father approached him<br>"Dad, mum… please" Hayner picked up his bag and backed up a bit more  
>"NO HAYNER! If you are going to take that sinful path then you… YOU. You are not our son." His father spoke for the both of them. Hayner stared and nodded, he knew this was the most likely outcome. He left, leaving his house key on the side as he did; as he walked out the door he heard his mother's cries become louder.<p>

Hayner stood in the sand lot, looking up at the night sky like he and Seifer had done a while ago together. Hayner had no idea what to do. Seifer would be asleep by now and Hayner wasn't prepared to go wake him up just so Seifer could pick at Hayner and ask him all sorts of Questions. Hayner made his way over to one of the benches and put his bag down. He Lay down on the bench and put his coat under his head. It was the middle of winter and quite cold, Hayner was glad he had a lot of layers on, he put his arms behind his head and tried to fall asleep.

"HEY!" Hayner opened his eyes suddenly; the morning light flooded him. His eyes finally focused and he saw Seifer staring down at him, that all familiar anger on his face  
>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Seifer pulled Hayner into a sitting position and looked him over<br>"What are you sleeping here you fucking idiot." Seifer glared down at the blonde who was putting his coat back on  
>"What time is it?" Hayner asked calmly. Seifer just stared<br>"I've been calling you all night… Why didn't you answer me" Seifer glared as Hayner checked how many missed calls he had '57' Impressive.  
>"Hayner why did you sleep out here on a bench when my house is down the road." Hayner got up and stretched before walking, Seifer stared but followed him<br>"What time is it" He asked again  
>"It's 5am" Seifer answered as he caught up to Hayner,<br>"Hayner are you going to tell me what has caused you to sleep here." Seifer asked in a low tone  
>"I- I told my parents…" Seifer's eyebrows raised<br>"I told them was gay and my dad said 'You're not our son' and kicked me out"  
>"Why?" Seifer asked<br>"Cause they are Christi-"  
>"No" Seifer interrupted<br>"Why did you tell them" Seifer's heart raced in his chest. There was a long pause and Hayner finally spoke  
>"Because I – I- Seifer means more to me than he thinks. Seifer I L-" Seifer grabbed Hayner's hand and pulled him into a kiss quickly,<br>"Hayner, you didn't have to follow my lead you know. You could of waited" Hayner nodded and followed Seifer in the front door of his house. They made their way upstairs to Seifer's room, stripped off and got into Bed. Seifer and Hayner lay there for a moment before Seifer turnt and spooned Hayner.  
>Seifer's arms were warm, he held Hayner close to him not wanting to let go. There was no way he was going to let go now.<p>

Hayner awoke the next morning to Seifer's alarm, Hayner looked over at it  
>'8.00am Tuesday 10th Dec '13' Hayner just stared at the clock and watched as Seifer leant over him and turnt it off.<br>"What are we?" Seifer turned onto his side to look at Hayner  
>"What do you mean?" Hayner frowned and sat up, looking down at Seifer<br>"I mean are we together?" Hayner's heart actively jumped into his throat, he spoke in surprise  
>"What?" Hayner laughed nervously. Seifer smirked a little and spoke<br>"I want to know how you feel about us"  
>"Seifer I-"<br>"Hayner." Seifer was still leant in close, his breath tickling Hayner's cheek  
>"I Love you Hayner Augustine" Hayner's eyes widened<br>"Do you love me back Hayner?" Seifer looked into his brown eyes, a smirk across his face, he was enjoying the embarrassment this was causing Hayner  
>"I-I—uh" Hayner couldn't speak and thank god they were interrupted by a knock at Seifer's bedroom door<br>"Seifer, you decent? You're gunna be late for school" Axel's voice rang out. Hayner jumped up and pulled a pair of Seifer's jogging bottoms on  
>"come in" Seifer got out of the bed and pulled another pair of jogging bottoms on<br>"Hey—" Axel walked in and looked at Hayner first  
>"Ohhhh~" Axel smirked and looked at Seifer<br>"I'm going for a shower" Hayner made his way to Seifer's en-suite  
>"You alright Ax?" Seifer stood and offered his a fag from Hayner's bag, which he took.<p>

Hayner shut the door behind him and sighed heavily after turning the shower on. He locked the door and stripped off, he smelt quite bad due to sleeping in the sand lot. Hayner stepped into the shower and washed himself. After a while he just sat down and held his knees to his chest.  
>'Why did he have to go and say it' Hayner thought to himself<br>'That stupid idiot. He's just messing with me I'm sure.'  
>Hayner finally got himself out of the shower and into a towel. He poked his head out of the door; Axel and Seifer were gone. Hayner quickly grabbed some clothes he kept at Seifer's, Hayner gelled his hair and rolled a fag before realising that there was a note left for him<br>'Lamer, I had to go do Disciplinary stuff, See you at school. Love Seifer x'  
>Hayner glared at the note and proceeded to make his way down stairs<br>"Good morning Hayner~" Seifer's mother was putting her son and daughter into the double pram that she had  
>"Are you going to school today?" She looked him up and down, he was in his uniform but didn't look as if he were going to go<br>"Would you like to come with me" Hayner looked for a moment and agreed, He helped her get the pram out of the door and they began to walk down the street towards the supermarket. Hayner felt slightly awkward until she finally spoke  
>"So, are you okay?" She knew something was wrong, Hayner trusted her and decided to come clean<br>"My parents kicked me out last night because I told them that I was Gay" Hayner looked slightly ashamed  
>"Oh right. Hayner you know you're always welcome at ours" She smiled as they entered the supermarket<br>"Hayner I heard Seifer this morning" Hayner felt his cheeks heat up  
>"He loves you" She smiled<br>"You're the first person he's ever said that to" She looked delighted  
>"That's how I know that you're special" She looked into his eyes and smiled. Hayner could feel his heart beating; he thought it was going to beat right out of his chest<br>"Do you love my son?" She asked as she motioned between coco pops and cookie crisp. Hayner motioned to the coco pops, they were the ones that were on offer  
>"well?" She put them in the trolley. Hayner felt like hiding away<br>"W-well we're not even an official coupl-"  
>"Hayner" She smiled and began shopping again<br>"I-I am in Love with Seifer" Hayner felt his face go red and his heart jump into his throat  
>"I knew already" she smiled<br>"I just wanted to hear you say it" Hayner felt slightly violated but accepted the fate of joining into the Almasy family.

On the way back from the super market Hayner asked if he could make a quick stop. Hayner made his way back to his parent's house. He walked up the path and hesitated before knocking on the door. There was no answer so Hayner unlocked it with the spare key that they kept under the rock near the front door.  
>He helped get the pram inside the house, there were picture frames scattered over the living room floor; Hayner picked one up. It was a photo of him, so was the next one that picked up. Seifer's mother frowned and proceeded upstairs. She looked until he found Hayner's bedroom door. She opened the door and looked around, Hayner's room was small. There was a single bed in the corner, a wardrobe and a desk full of books. Hayner seemed to also be a fan of Green day like her son as there were posters all over his walls. She stepped in and grabbed the large bag that was on top of the wardrobe. As she pulled it down a photo floated to the floor, she put the bag on Hayner's bed and picked up the photo. She brushed the dust off of it. It was a photo of Hayner as a child at the skate park, he had hurt himself but he was looking at someone, smiling even though there were tears in his eyes. Seifer's mum brushed the rest of the photo off… it was her son; Hayner was looking at him. She heard Hayner walking down the hall and quickly put the photo in her pocket<br>"What do you want to bring?" She asked as Hayner walked in.  
>"Just start packing stuff that looks important.<br>After about 10 minutes of packing they heard the door downstairs go. Seifer's mother quickly zipped the bag up and made her way down stairs, following Hayner.  
>His mother was stood in the kitchen and when she heard them reach the bottom of the stairs she turned to look at them.<br>"What are you doing here!?" She shouted at Hayner  
>"I just came to get my stu-"<br>"We told you not to come back here!" She grabbed the cup on the side and threw it at Hayner. Seifer's mother grabbed it mid air so the cup wouldn't hit him. That is when Hayner's mother stared at the both of them she looked at Hayner and then Seifer's mother; that's when the light bulb went off in her head  
>"Oh my god." She backed up a bit and began to cry again<br>"I'll wait outside" Seifer's mother pushed the pram outside. Hayner left a few moments later and put the key back where he found it.  
>"lets go before she gets any more upset" Hayner picked up a bag and put it on his back, the two began walking back to Seifer's.<p>

_

Hayner was sat in Seifer's room playing on Crash Bandicoot when he got home  
>"Why weren't you at school to—" Seifer looked around his room. Hayner had unpacked his stuff. There were more books and games on the shelves and there was a bag full of clothes on the floor next to Hayner's side of the bed<br>"You went back to yours?" Seifer shut the door behind him and walked up to the book case  
>"Yeah, hope you don't mind I unpacked" Hayner paused his game and looked round at Seifer who was intrigued by some of the games. Hayner looked over at the clock<br>"Do you want to order in pizza? It's getting on for 6" Seifer nodded and let Hayner order for him.  
>The two stuffed themselves with Pizza and played some of Hayner's old games until Seifer's mother knocked on the door and told them to go to bed, it was late and they had to go to school tomorrow. Hayner and Seifer waited for her to go before continuing with their game<br>"one sec" Seifer got up and then came and sat back down after a moment. Hayner looked over at him, Seifer had glasses on. Hayner was staring at him, the glasses made Seifer look older, it gave Hayner a sensation in his pelvis, which he tried to ignore.  
>"Hah you're loosing Lamer." Seifer looked up and realised that Hayner had been staring<br>"What?" Seifer smirked as Hayner quickly made a move, he pinned Seifer to the floor, catching him in a kiss. Seifer was completely taken by surprise, Hayner had his eyes shut and he looked so calm. Seifer grabbed the front of Hayner's t-shirt and pulled him closer, after a few moments they parted and were in silence  
>"Y-you look sexy with glasses" Hayner couldn't look him in the eyes. Seifer was surprised and just continued to hold Hayner close. Seifer could feel his heart pounding so hard in his ribcage, Hayner made a move.<p>

The two of them finally decided to go to bed, Seifer turned the lights off whilst Hayner brushed his teeth. They bother got into bed and there was only silence  
>"Hayner" Seifer finally spoke<br>"Yes?"  
>"it's quiet" Hayner smiled and turned onto his side to face Seifer<br>"I Love you" Seifer blurted it out again making Hayner blush madly, thank god Seifer couldn't see him.  
>"Shut up." Hayner glared into the darkness as Seifer moved so that he was on top of Hayner<br>"Tell me Hayner" He kissed him  
>"Seifer stop." Hayner tried to resist but only kissed back. They began touching each other's chests. Seifer pushed Hayner's boxers down and continued kissing down his chest. Hayner bit his own lip and grasped the bed sheets as Seifer pulled down his Boxers. Seifer took Hayner in his mouth and began to work his magic. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Hayner awoke to the annoying squeal of Seifer's alarm  
>"HAYNER WE'RE LATE!" Seifer was running around the room grabbing clothes and things he knew they would defiantly need for the Hollow Bastion trip. Hayner watches as the half naked teen was panicking. Hayner got himself dressed and put Seifer's beanie onto his head, his hair was awful and looked a mess.<br>Seifer stared for a moment feeling his heart jump a bit.  
>"Are you ready to go?" Seifer picked up one of the travel bags and Hayner picked up the other. They made their way into the early morning streets. It was still dark and the street lights were still on<br>"Here" Seifer handed Hayner a energy bar and drink, Hayner nodded and savaged them. Seifer stared at him for a moment and them rummaged in his pocket until he found his glasses, he put them on and continued walking.  
>Hayner stared at him for a moment and stopped him walking<br>"smile" Hayner quickly took a photo of Seifer on his phone  
>"HEY! Lamer you can't just take pictures without peoples permission!" Hayner was to busy staring at the photo. He had caught the perfect moment, Seifer looked surprised but still slightly serious. He set it as his wallpaper and put the phone in his pocket<br>"we're kinda together aren't we? It's normal to have a photo of your person isn't it?" Hayner lifted his bag again and started walking again.

They arrived just in time and got onto the coach, they had to sit next to each other as there were only two seats remaining, was easier then they thought. No one said a thing about it and it was nice that they were able to hold hands while they were on the coach.  
>After a few hours of nothingness Hayner fell asleep, his head rested on Seifer's shoulder. Seifer didn't mind at all, no one else noticed and he was able to have Hayner close to him. Seifer sat in silence until he himself fell asleep holding Hayner's hand.<br>"WAKEY WAKEY!" Roxas yelled at both the blondes who proceeded to jump out of their skin  
>"We're here!" Roxas looked so excited, Axel was smirking as Hayner and Seifer got up. Once all the students were off the coach the teacher did a head count,<br>"Okay everyone make your way into the Hotel lobby, I will get the room keys and pass them out two per room" Seifer grabbed one of the bags whilst Hayner waited for the other to be unloaded from the coach, they made eye contact momentarily before Seifer continued into the hotel with Axel and Roxas.  
>"Alright Axel, Seifer, Hayner, Roxas" she handed Hayner and Axel a key each<br>"Head on up to your room, we'll all meet at 6pm in the pub down the road, it's called the 'Final mix' it's a cocktail bar so dress smart people!"

The four of them waited at the lift impatiently, they were actually eager to see their room and to get ready to go out. They all squeezed into the elevator and made their way to the 8th floor, they were room 13A. Axel opened the door and they were all amazed by what they saw.  
>There were two king sized begs, perfectly made along with a little lounge area and double doors that lead out onto the balcony. The bathroom was huge, there was a Jacuzzi, shower, toilet, sink and there were four sets of towels neatly hung up on a rail.<br>"Are you sure this is our room?" Hayner asked cautiously  
>"Yep 13A" Axel smirked and threw his bag to the floor and jumped on the first king sized bed. Hayner placed his bag onto the other double bed and then realised… there were two DOUBLE beds. He's have to sleep in the same bed as Seifer whilst Axel and Roxas slept in the other. Roxas had already begun to un-packing, that's when Hayner realised both his and Seifer's stuff was mixed. Did he bring his hair gel?<br>"Here" Seifer chucked the gel at him  
>"Thanks" Hayner smiled and continued unpacking their stuff.<p>

They were all showered and dressed up. Hayner was wearing black suit trousers and a matching jacket. He was wearing a white shirt but no tie. He took extra care in doing his hair and sprayed himself with his favourite spray. Seifer was wearing the same but was wearing a light blue shirt and a back tie. He looked over to Hayner and felt his heart beat a little faster in his chest when Hayner was done and looked up at him. Seifer added the final touch, his smart glasses that made Hayner's cheeks flush a light pink.  
>Axel and Roxas were having a fag out on the balcony, both ready to go<br>"ready guys?" Seifer asked  
>"Just gunna have a fag" Hayner pulled his twenty pack out of his inside pocket and joined the two out on the balcony. Seifer frowned and walked out aswell taking the fag from Hayner's mouth and smoking it himself; they all stared for a moment and just went back to chatting. Hayner stared for a moment and lit himself another fag.<p>

"You're late!" their teacher called as they walked toward their class  
>"Sorry~" Axel apologised, all the girls in the group were staring at them<br>"oh wow, I never knew how well these lot could scrub up" Hayner over heard someone in the group mutter to a friend. He smirked and headed into the club. It was dark but there were a range of different coloured lights flashing in all different directions. Hayner noticed the dance floor and the bar, he quickly made his way over and ordered four of the strongest shots they had. He skilfully took them other to his room mates  
>"3…2…" They all drank, Roxas coughed from the strength of it<br>"What was that?!" He had to shout over the music  
>"Absenth!" Hayner shouted back.<p>

After a lot more shots and a few drinks the students braved the dance floor. Kairi was able to sneak in and start grinding on Seifer who didn't know how to react so he just turned away. Hayner was really feeling the booze rush to his head, he motioned to Axel for a fag outside which they did. They made their way through the crowd of people until they made it to the outdoor smoking area  
>"Woo, this trip is gunna be good" Axel smirked as he lit his fag<br>"But don't you care that she's grinding on him?" Axel looked to Hayner as he final got his fag lit  
>"well… no. We aren't a 'thing' so it's nothing to worry about is it?" Hayner was starting to sway a bit like Axel was<br>"If you don't make a move to say that he's yours man, I'll make you" Hayner took another puff of his fag and laughed  
>"I will don't worry"<br>They made their way back in consuming a few shots each at the bar before getting back on the dance floor. Hayner noticed Seifer trying to get away from Kiari again… this was his chance! Hayner moved between them and began to dance with Seifer who just stared for a moment before allowing himself to grind onto Hayner, knowing the dance floor was so packed no one would notice them. Kairi was swept away by Namine who saw the way the two boys looked at one another  
>"Kairi I'm going to be sick, Come with me please!" se cried as she pulled her from the dance floor. Hayner thrust his pelvis gently into Seifer's the both of them were getting aroused and couldn't help themselves any longer. In their drunken state they left the club and stumbled back to the hotel, a lot of women giggling and looking the smartly dressed men up and down. They somehow were able to make it back to their room. They didn't even bother with the lights as they shut the door behind them. Hayner pushed Seifer's jacket off and began to unbutton his shirt, Seifer unbuttoned Hayner's trousers and in a magical way they both ended up on their bed butt naked. Hayner pulled Seifer onto him and locked their lips in a sweet kiss,<br>"Seifer, fuck me" Hayner slurred as Seifer was surprised but still obeyed and positioned his erect penis against Hayner's entrance, Hayner had his arms being held above his head by Seifer as he pushed into him  
>"A-AH!" Hayner moaned in pleasure as Seifer hit that sweet spot on the first thrust. Seifer continued to thrust into Hayner at a quick pace, the head from the both of them was unbearable<br>"Hayner you're so tight tonight" Seifer bit his lip  
>"I like it" Hayner's muscles all tensed as he was ready to climax, it came so easily because of his intoxication<br>"Hayner, can I?… inside" Seifer was still holding Hayner's hands tightly but as they both climaxed holding one another, that was when the door was opened and the light turned on but neither of them cared  
>"OH MAH GAWD!" Roxas yelled out in surprise, this was so embarrassing for everyone involved. Seifer couldn't help but collapse onto Hayner who was so out of breath and already starting to get tired, his vision became even hazier<br>"Soery!" Axel turned the light back off quickly and shut the door behind him and Roxas. He lead Roxas to the bed and they both proceeded to get undressed and get into their bed. Hayner and Seifer lay motionless for a moment under the covers and that's when Seifer leant in real close and whispered so that only Hayner could hear  
>"I love you" Hayner went bright red and wrapped his arms around Seifer who had now pulled out and lead next to him on the bed.<br>Hayner loved the smell of Seifer, just Seifer. He smiled lightly before the peace was ruined but the noises that Axel and Roxas, well mainly Roxas was making as they began to have sex themselves.  
>Hayner was just getting comfy in Seifer's arms when Seifer completely moved so that his head was on Hayner's chest<br>"hold me tonight…?" He asked in a command like way, Hayner nodded and held the blonde close to him as the noises finally died down and they were able to get to sleep.  
>Seifer smiled as he heard Hayner's heart slow down and beat calmly.<p>

"Hey! Are you two naked under there~" Roxas was still slurring his words even though it was morning, Hayner opened one eye and swatted Roxas away before pulling the covers over his and Seifer's heads.  
>"Give us another hour." Hayner moaned as he re-positioned himself so that Seifer would still be comfy as he slept<br>"Okay Hay~" Hayner heard Axel and Roxas leave the room, probably to go to breakfast.  
>Hayner's head was banging, he pushed the covers back; the room was still quite dark and not to much morning light was getting in<br>"Hey Seifer, get up" Hayner lay Seifer on the bed and juts let him cuddle back up into his comfy position. Hayner realised he was still wearing his glasses so Hayner took them off slowly and put them on the bedside table. Hayner then got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, he cleaned himself up, washed his face and hair and brushed his teeth. Thank God to cause it was starting to smell like something had died inside of him. When he was done he emerged looking fresh but still had those black circles under his eyes. He picked out a new pair of boxers and made his way onto the balcony. He stood there and lit a fag  
>"Oh, g-good morning Hayner" he looked over to where the voice had come from, the balcony next to there housed Larxene and Namine who were stood there in bras and PJ bottoms<br>"Spare a fag?" Larxene asked. Hayner opened the packet and offered her one and lit it or her  
>"thanks, hay" Hayner smiled at her and continued to smoke his fag<br>"did you guys have a good night?" Namine asked with a smile on her face  
>"really good thanks, and yours?" Hayner asked and Larxene giggled,<br>"well Kairi ended up two stories up" she motioned  
>"with some guys from another school and me and Namine… well we uh… Had a good time ourselves" they looked at one another and Hayner recognised it. He and Seifer looked at each other like that as well<br>"good, as long as you both had fun" Hayner stubbed his fag out and said he'd see them later before retreating back into the hotel room.

Seifer looked so peaceful curled up in the big bed. Hayner smiled and went back over, he got back into the bed and held the blonde close to his heart. He loved him, loved him so damn much but still he couldn't say it. Hayner frowned and mentally kicked himself for being so scared of saying those three words to Seifer.  
>"Morning" Seifer slurred, Hayner looked down; his eyes were still shut but he was smiling.<br>"You've showered" he stated. Snuggling into him more  
>"… did you ever see this happening?" Hayner asked looking down at Seifer<br>"see what?"  
>"well I never thought in a million years you'd be snuggling into my chest" Hayner saw Seifer's eyes open a tad<br>"you don't want me to?" Seifer pushed himself up and leant over Hayner, their faces becoming close  
>"I-I want to you always be sleeping next to me" Hayner's eyes widened. He didn't mean to say that, Seifer had an expression of surprise and slight embarrassment<br>"g-good… Lamer" Seifer rested his forehead against Hayner's and smiled softly before stealing a kiss from the boy beneath him  
>"I'm going for a shower" Seifer quickly made his way to the bathroom, knowing Hayner was watching his naked ass leave.<br>Seifer shut the door behind him and turned the taps on. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like shit. His hair was all over the place, he had bags under his eyes and there was a distinctive line from where his glasses had been but his expression, he looked soft… Seifer quickly washed his face, he needed Hayner to say those words back to him, yes what was going on was unexpected but still he expected Hayner's feelings to match his. It was probably wrong of him to expect it back so soon but he had always gotten affection back immediately from everyone he had been with before… this was different, he actually was in love with Hayner. Seifer frowned and continued to make himself look presentable.

The two finally emerged at breakfast, they both still looked rough as hell.  
>"There you two are~" Roxas yelled across the room at them as they got in line at the buffet. Hayner waved lazily as did Seifer<br>"what's with him?" Seifer asked as he took a plate  
>"Well he did walk in on us last night…" Hayner started to place some things on his plate<br>"oh… so he knows?" Seifer paused for a moment  
>"do you care?" Seifer waited for Hayner to answer<br>"well no, because it was you that he saw with me" Hayner looked at Seifer  
>"I'm not embarrassed about you or what we have here… whatever it is." Seifer swore that his heart skipped a beat<br>"I love you… What is it that we have Hayner?" Hayner looked around and swallowed dryly. This was awkward  
>"W-we are uh…I am in lov-" Kairi interrupted suddenly<br>"Hey Seifer, I missed you last night" She smirked as she got closer to him, Hayner stared blankly into the back of Kairi's head and just walked off to sit with Axel and Roxas  
>"I got back to the dance floor and poof. You were gone" Seifer wasn't paying any attention, he looked as Hayner sat down. This bitch had just ruined it, Hayner was going to say it and she ruined the moment,<br>"Go away." Seifer was stern and had an angry tone to his voice  
>"How many hints do I have to give you?! I'll just say it straight. I am in love with somebody else. So just—just piss off. I'm not interested in you." He motioned to her,<br>Kairi looked shocked and appalled by what he had just said  
>"It's that bitch friend of yours Hayley! Isn't it!" Seifer had forgotten he had lied about Hayner coming over and re-named him Hayley<br>"Yes." Seifer stared for a moment and just walked away.

Hayner and Axel were laughing about Roxas' sex noises when Seifer arrived  
>"soooo~ how long have you two been going out~" Roxas asked suddenly making Seifer almost choke on his Juice and Hayner go wide eyes. He looked up and gave Roxas a look and if looks could kill Roxas' head would have exploded in that moment.<br>Axel noticed the tension that Roxas' question had caused and changed the topic  
>"So Seifer how's the hangover" he laughed, Seifer looked up at his friend with thankful eyes<br>"Man it sucks haha but what a night. That place was amazing" Seifer continued eating his breakfast. Hayner had lost his appetite completely and just stood taking his plate with him  
>"I'll see you guys back at the room." Seifer just nodded and continued eating<br>"w-what? I don't understand?!" Roxas looked frustrated  
>"why aren't you two together?!"<br>"Keep your voice down!" Seifer glared at him and Roxas shut up  
>"So what's wrong?" Axel asked<br>"We aren't going out… but there's been something for 5 months now…" Roxas was bursting to ask all sorts of questions  
>"So what's the problem? Why don't you just ask him out?" Axel stared up from his food<br>"Because uh… he hasn't said it back"  
>"What back?"<br>"I love you." Seifer frowned  
>"Idiot" Axel hit him round the head<br>"Just ask him out, he likes you obviously otherwise he wouldn't get angry over the little things that you don't notice like Kairi being all over you and not being able to say he loves you back… there's a reason he's so cautious you know." Axel remembered his past with Hayner in an instant  
>"What? Why is he cautious?" Axel and Roxas looked awkward and uncomfortable<br>"Well…" Axel began but was cut off by Roxas who looked serious  
>"About a year ago" Roxas began<br>"Hayner was with this guy called cloud a year ago… they were messing around with each other for ages and Hayner finally said that he loved him and then Cloud…he…he told Hayner that he was just a 'fuck' and that getting with Hayner was just part of an ongoing dare that his friends put him up to. Hayner was distraught and do you remember all those rumours about Hayner last year?" Seifer nodded  
>"They were all true, Hayner was pathetic. He begged Cloud not to leave him and when he did Hayner… he tried to kill himself the rejection of someone he loved so much destroyed him completely." Axel butt in<br>"I found him one night in the sand lot trying to kill himself. He completely destroyed his wrists and swallowed a load of pills, do you not remember showing up that night with Kairi, Fuu and Rai? You started making fun of us because you thought that we were making out when I was in fact trying to save his life. He told me not to call you over for help because he didn't want you to see him like that." Seifer just stared at Axel, he remembered that night…  
>"I'll be going then" Seifer stood<br>"please don't come up for a while" Seifer showed them a fake smile as he walked away.  
>As he made his way up to the room he thought 'Why the hell didn't Hayner just tell him that's why he wasn't ready? But he was going to say it earlier he was sure of it. Was the fact he was being hit on by Kairi all the time really bothering him that much?' Seifer walked along the hall and got to the door, before he opened it he heard something inside. It was Hayner, he was crying.<p>

Hayner stood in the bathroom looking at himself cry in the mirror, his heart hurt so much. Stupid Roxas bringing that up, why did he have to do that? Hayner looked up into his own eyes and grimaced as his uncontrollable sobs became louder, he was about to say it. Fucking Kairi, he finally had enough courage to say it and she interrupted. He was kind of glad she did though, what if he had regretted it afterwards. Hayner hit himself in the head and was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. He almost screamed but when he looked up into the mirror he saw those familiar eyes staring back at him  
>"N-no…" Seifer stayed silent and just held Hayner as the both sunk to the floor<br>"Hayner, look at me…" Hayner shook his head but Seifer made him  
>"Just because I said it to you doesn't mean you have to say it back just because I said it… I want you to say it when you truly mean it but Hayner… will you" Hayner cut him off<br>"Will you go out with me Seifer?!" Hayner looked shocked and embarrassed not wanting Seifer to reject him he looked away from him. There was silence until Hayner was pulled into a passionate kiss and pushed to the floor. He looked up at Seifer who was blushing. Hayner swallowed dryly and put his arms around the blonde, returning the kiss.  
>"Yes." Hayner looked at him<br>"I have wanted to be your boyfriend for a long time now" Seifer placed his forehead against Hayner's and looked him in the eye  
>"I Love you Hayner" he smiled, the blush still on his face. Hayner squirmed for a moment and then looked him back in the eye<br>"Seifer I-I I am in Lov-" Seifer kissed him before he could get the words out  
>"Don't. Not until you're ready Hayner" Seifer smiled softly.<p>

Later in the evening they all got dressed up again. Hayner looked at his ungelled hair in the mirror along with Roxas and Axel. Seifer just stared as they all began the gelling process. Axel was done first to Seifer's surprise followed by Hayner and finally Roxas. Seifer raised an eyebrow  
>"You should all try wearing it without gel one and a while" They all stared and Axel smirked<br>"come here" Axel pulled Seifer over and put some gel into his own hands. He proceeded so spike Seifer's Hair into a messy yet stylish spiked look.  
>"TaDa!" Axel motioned to the mirror. Seifer looked unsure for a moment and then touched it and moved a few strands<br>"Looks good" Roxas added, Seifer looked at Hayner who was smiling  
>"let us roll!" They all made their way out of the room and down to the lobby<br>"There you four are!" Namine was stood with Larxene, they made their way over  
>"you all scrub up well" Namine smiled softly<br>"Hey did you hear where we're going tonight?!" Larxene looked excited  
>"W-where?" Hayner stared<br>"The Organization! It's only the hottest club here!" Larxene grabbed Namine's hand and pulled her as the group was leaving, they all followed.

"Alright everyone… Be safe!" the teacher began handing out wristbands to get in. Seifer was trying to put his own but couldn't do it one handed, Hayner was about to do it for him when Kairi took Seifer's hand and did it for him, Hayner was glaring,  
>"What're you looking at Lamer." Kairi stared back at him until he buggered off with Axel and Roxas.<br>"Seifer~" Kairi pulled on his tie  
>"How about you and I meet later on?" she was smirking to herself<br>"you know you've missed this" she motioned to herself. Seifer looked as Hayner disappeared into the club  
>"I thought I made myself clear Kairi" She looked up at him<br>"Back off" Seifer walked the same way as Hayner leaving her out in the cold winters night.  
>It was packed inside, Seifer couldn't hear anything but the bass, he spotted the others and made his way over. Hayner passed him a shot and they all downed a shot together<br>"SHE WAS JUST BEING ANNOYING… I TOLD HER TO BACK OFF" Hayner hardly heard him but got what he was saying.  
>They all drank as much as they could and danced to their hearts content. Hayner found them a table and they all sat down<br>"towliet" Seifer got up and made his way to the back of the club, Hayner watched and saw Kairi bolt after him.

Kairi saw her chance and ran after the blonde until she caught up to him and pushed Seifer against the wall, catching him in a kiss, her hands moved over his body and found that sweet spot that made him gasp. He felt his body sway from the alcohol  
>"no…" he tried to say through the kiss<br>"HEY!" Hayner was heard over the music, she stopped and looked over  
>"Fuck off." Hayner grabbed Seifer's arm and gave her a glare before he pulled him away, through the club and outside. Seifer tripped over his own feet and was sick all over the pavement. Hayner managed to get out of the vomits path before it hit and was now patting Seifer on the back, trying to get it all up.<br>Hayner got him back to the hotel room and put him onto the bed and began to take his shows off  
>"Hayner, lez ave sex" Seifer was smiling like an idiot, Hayner just smiled and proceeded to undress the drunk blonde<br>"Seifer just lay back down" Hayner pushed him back onto the bed softly and began to undress himself. He turned the lights off and got into their bed. Seifer snuggled into Hayner. Hayner put his arm around Seifer and just smiled  
>"You take care of meh…I love you" Seifer spoke in a slurred voice. Hayner smiled<br>"I Love you Seifer" there was no reply and when Hayner looked at the blonde he had fallen asleep. Hayner smiled in slight disappointment but got comfy again and tried to get to sleep.

The next morning they were all woken abruptly by banging on the door, Hayner made his way over to the door and opened it, he stood there in his boxers staring at Kairi  
>"Oh my god" Kairi looked away<br>"is Seifer there."  
>"No, he's sleeping." Kairi sighed and glared at the floor<br>"The coach is leaving in an hour" she waited for an answer but the door was just shut in her face.  
>Hayner walked back into the room<br>"Guys, coach is leaving in a hour" Hayner yawned as he began to gather his clothes and start to pack things away.  
>"Thank got it is Christmas break when we get back!" Roxas yelled as he stretched.<br>They all made it to the coach just in time, Hayner flopped into his seat and Seifer followed, they both fell back to sleep rather quickly and much to Axel and Roxas' surprise They fell asleep in one another's arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS! I'm really sorry that this chapter took a while, I was in Berlin for a few weeks then my University work just pilled on top of me and I didn't have a chance to write, but you can expect a chapter out every Thursday starting the 20th of March.  
>Once again thank you for reading! I appreciate reviews and input requests.  
>Sorry for the short chapter, I had deadlines and this is all I could do :( !<br>THANK YOU!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayner and Seifer spent the next week preparing for Christmas, buying presents, watching Christmassy films and spending time with Seifer's family. Seifer's mother told Hayner that he could stay for as long as he wanted and that he was part of he family.  
>Hayner lay there on Christmas eve as Seifer slept next to him thinking to himself about his own family, did they miss him? Would he be able to go back on Christmas? Hayner frowned and turned to face Seifer who looked so peaceful. Hayner smiled slightly and watched the blonde in his peaceful slumber before allowing himself to fall asleep.<p>

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Hayner jumped out of the bed in a daze only to be met by Seifer jumping up and down on the bed. Hayner stared and tried to get some words out but his vocal chords failed him.  
>"HERE!" Seifer held out a small wrapped gift. Hayner stares and takes it<br>"uh…" he went over to the dresser draw and pulled out the gift he had gotten Seifer  
>"Look, I didn't have much so it's okay if you don't—"<br>"I'll love it, because it's from you, no matter what you got me." Seifer smiled as Hayner stared, a hot blush running over his cheeks. He handed Seifer the gift eventually and watched as Seifer opened it. Seifer stared into the box for a moment before a wide smile appeared on his face.  
>It was a framed image of Hayner and Seifer whilst they were in Hollow Bastion. They both looked smart in their suits and were stood close to one another, Seifer's arm holding Hayner's waist.<br>He looked back into the box and realised there was also a silver ring within the tissue paper. It was so shiny and had a blue sapphire sat within it, Seifer smiled and slipped it onto his middle finger  
>"Thank you" Seifer 's smile was bright and his cheeks flushed a pale pink<br>"Open yours" Seifer watched closely as Hayner opened his. It was an identical ring to Seifer's except it was gold with a green stone. Hayner looked up at him with a confused look  
>"my mum gave me the idea" Seifer smirked as Hayner put it on.<br>"I also got you this" Seifer got a larger present from the side of the bed  
>"I remembered that you had this when we were kids" Seifer smiled as Hayner opened it. The look on his face was priceless<br>"Same one right?" Hayner was speechless, it was the same skateboard that he had as a kid.  
>"Oh my god…" Hayner stared back at Seifer<br>"we're going skating, wrap up warm!" Seifer got out of the bed and began to get ready. Hayner stayed sat on the bed looking down at the board… he remembered.

Seifer was wearing jeans with a puffy white jacket on along with his beanie, Hayner was also wearing jeans with two thin jackets on and a beanie that Seifer's mother had gotten him for Christmas  
>"come on" Seifer made his way out the door, holding his own board, Hayner followed quickly shoving the beanie onto his head as he went out the door behind Seifer.<p>

It wasn't a long walk but Hayner moaned about being out in the cold. Seifer laughed  
>"Should of worn and ACTUAL coat then instead of those jackets"<br>A little smirk made it's way onto Hayner's face. He looked at Seifer who was a few steps in front of him, the two of them would never of done this several months ago.

"Go on!" Seifer smiled, getting on his own board  
>"I don't remember how…" Hayner stared at the drop<br>"You do" Seifer smiled softly and he pushed himself off the edge and began to skate.  
>"Lamer!"<br>Hayner stared at Seifer and remembered

_'"Mum come on!" Hayner yelled at his mother who was running after the energetic boy as he sprinted toward the skate park  
>"WOW!" Hayner looked so happy, Hayner's mother went and sat with the other mothers and he walked to the edge. He sat down and watched, one particular person. He watched as Seifer skated, Hayner stood and got onto his board. He edged toward the drop and finally did; it was going okay until he fell onto his face<br>"Ouch…" Hayner pushed himself up and watched as the blood trickled from his nose  
>"WATCH OUT!" Hayner looked and there was a sudden pain. He sat back up and looked round, there was Seifer face down on the concrete<br>"Look what you did!" Seifer looked like he was going to cry. There was a gash across his brow. Hayner was about to apologise but there was a word that stung  
>"STUPID LAMER!" Hayner looked up at the blonde and stared as he ran away.<br>_  
>"Hey are you coming?!" Seifer was still skating looking up at Hayner who was still stood there on the top of the ramp<br>"o-okay…" Hayner got on his board and edged toward the side. He pushed off and tried his best but ended up flat on his ass. He stared as Seifer smirked and skated over to him, Seifer flipped his board up and grabbed it  
>"again" Seifer helped Hayner up and pulled him into a warm embrace. Hayner's cold cheeks stung as they were met with the rough fabric of Seifer's coat but he didn't mind.<br>"Help me then." Hayner pulled away looking down at the floor, Seifer just smiled and the both made their way back up the ramp.  
>Seifer held Hayner's hand as he got onto the board, Seifer got onto his board and they both edged off the ramp. Hayner gripped Seifer's hands tightly but he was fine! He was skating!<br>"You'll get it again" Seifer smiled and slowly let go of Hayner's hands so he was doing it by himself. Hayner stared at him and smiled softly.

_

Seifer emerged from his room and made his way down the stairs  
>"Where are you going?" Seifer looked at Hayner stood by the door in a smart suit as Seifer's mother was tying Hayner's tie for him<br>"church" Hayner looked up at the blonde who was hiding under his beanie  
>"Oh…" Seifer frowned slightly but nodded<br>"I'll be back for dinner though" Hayner smiled as he grabbed his usual green coat.  
>Before Seifer could say another word Hayner was gone, he looked at his mother who just smiled and shrugged.<p>

Hayner arrived at his church within a few minutes and walked through the large doors and began looking for a seat. Hayner picked up the bible on his selected seat and sat down. He probably should of asked Seifer if he wanted to come with him… it was too late now the sermon was about to start.  
>Hayner sat there quietly as the service began; he looked around the crowded hall and noticed a familiar blonde haired woman and dark haired man. It was his parents… Hayner swallowed dryly and began looked for the nearest exit. There was no way in hell he was going to get into an argument with his mother or father today of all days. As soon as the ceremony was over Hayner placed the bible back onto his seat and stood quickly, making his way back to the entrance for his getaway when he was stopped in his tracks by Namine<br>"hello Hayner" she gleamed  
>"How are you?" She smiled brightly and hugged him. He embraced her back and pulled away again<br>"I'm fine thanks" Hayner looked over his shoulder to see if his parents were nearing.  
>"How has your day been" she smiled<br>"get anything nice?"  
>"Well Seifer brought me a skate board and took me skating" Hayner chuckled then stopped and smiled to himself<br>"That's nice, it's been a while since I saw you at the skate park" She was smiling widely  
>"how is it with Seifer anyway?"<br>"It… It's good" He began walking out with her  
>"Hayner?!" He stopped abruptly and looked to see his mother making a beeline for him, dear god she was going to murder him. The look in her eye was enough to kill.<br>"Yes?" He turned to face her a serious look on his face  
>"How dare you show your face here!" Hayner was in shock…she hit him…in the face!<br>"what is your problem lady!"  
>"Don't you talk to your mother like that boy." His father spoke deeply and held Hayner's mother back. Hayner's eyes locked with his fathers and he saw sadness, for the first time in his life Hayner saw sadness in his father's eyes.<br>"Go…" his father motioned and Hayner complied, quickly making his way out off the church grounds. He held his cheek lightly, that woman had some power behind her.  
>Hayner sighed and made his way back to Seifer's, when he got there he noticed a black car parked outside. Hayner didn't recognize it but made his way in anyway.<p>

He opened and shut the door quietly and listened out for anyone, he instantly recognized some of the voice, it was Seifer and Kairi? Hayner peeked round the corner to look through the kitchen into the dining area, it appeared to be Kairi and her family had arrived for Christmas dinner. Hayner shrugged and made his way up stairs to Seifer's room. He shut the door behind him and began to get undressed.  
>Seifer frowned and stopped eating for a moment<br>"What's wrong honey?" his mother asked  
>"Nothing" he smiled at his mother and motioned to the stairs<br>"thought I heard something is all" He continued eating and hoped Hayner wouldn't be mad Kairi was here with her family, it wasn't his fault their parents were friends.  
>"Excuse me" Kairi looked to her parents and pushed her chair out, making her way out of the room, motioning for Seifer to follow her upstairs. Seifer stared for a moment and then remembered Hayner was upstairs<br>"Excuse me!" He quickly made his way up the stairs and into his room. Kairi was sat on his bed, looking up at him smirking. Seifer looked around…where the fuck was Hayner?  
>"Uh… what are you doing?" Seifer motioned for her to get out<br>"Awwhh but don't you want to have some fun?" she bit her lip  
>"Kairi…" She stood and pushed the door shut behind him and pushed him against it<br>"Get off, I-I'm with someone" Seifer stared at her  
>"She doesn't have to know" She leaned in and caught his lips before he could react.<br>Hayner stood there in a mix of shock and what the fuck, Seifer pushed Kairi off and glared at her before looking up and noticing Hayner stood in the bathroom doorway  
>"I'll just get my things and go" Hayner put on a fake smile as he grabbed his bag and skateboard<br>"wow. No. Hayner heh this isn't-" Seifer pushed Kairi away from him and tried to stop Hayner from leaving  
>"yeah okay" Hayner pushed past Seifer and opened the door, before he left he smiled brightly at Kairi.<br>"I don't know when I'll be back so ya'know. Don't wait up." His voice went into a monotone and he quickly made his way out of the house quickly.  
>Seifer ran after him only to have the front door slammed in his face. He stared at the door for a moment before Kairi came down the stairs after him<br>"Why is HE here?" She was glaring at Seifer who stayed silent and made his way back to the dinner table ignoring her.

_

"HE'S SO FUCKING STUPID" Hayner ranted to Roxas who was lying on his bed  
>"why don't you just kick her ass?" Roxas chuckled<br>"I would but she's a girl…" Hayner huffed and flopped down onto the bed smothering his face into the sheets  
>"Can I stay here tonight?" Hayner muttered into the sheets<br>"Sure man, you're always welcome. My mum is doing Christmas dinner in an hour so you're welcome to join ussss!" Hayner smirked and nodded.  
>After both blondes stuffed themselves with Christmas turkey they made their way back upstairs only for the both of them to almost shit themselves to be met with the fiery read head standing in Roxas' room<br>"h-how did you even get in?!" Roxas laughed  
>"Window" the red head smirked before sitting down on Roxas' bed.<br>"NOW we can pick Hayner's brain together!" The red head gleamed brightly as the blonde joined him on the bed and Hayner took a seat in Roxas' computer chair.  
>"so, seriously what is the deal between you and Seifer. Spill." Both Axel and Roxas were silent<br>"We're together but not together…" Hayner realised how stupid that sounded and tried to rephrase it  
>"well… he's in love with me but Kiari… she wont leave him alone" Hayner's voice saddened<br>"but do you love him?... that's something I never thought I'd ask you" Roxas chuckled. Hayner was silent for a moment, it was an uncomfortable silence, his chest hurt and his mouth went dry  
>"yes. I'm in LOVE with Seifer fucking Almasy…" both Axel and Roxas' eyes lit up and they nudged one another<br>"Have you told him?" Hayner shook his head and the two boys frowned  
>"But why not?" Roxas asked finally<br>"I don't know… he'll probably just end up leaving me so what's the point of attaching myself like that?" Axel threw a pillow at Hayner  
>"You idiot. Seifer's in love with you! He never even said he Loved Kiari! Get off your arse and tell that boy you're madly in love with him!" Hayner stared up at Axel and smirked widely<br>"I will… eventually. But at this moment in time I'm feeling three player on Mario kart!"  
>For the rest of the night the three of them went head to head in mario kart until the sun started to come up then Axel left and Roxas and Hayner finally got into bed. As Roxas began to snore Hayner just thought to himself 'why would that idiot Seifer let her kiss him.' He frowned and grimaced before trying to get some sleep. <p>


	6. UPDATE

Hi Guys just a quick update, I am still writing this story along with many others but there is going to be a delay on this story as I am currently working on my University Final Project and it has basically taken over my life and I have no free time except for essential human needs :/  
>I am aiming to upload the next chapter in about two weeks so for everyone who has favorites followed this story don't give up there is more to come :)

Toxin-Bavishkie


End file.
